latariafandomcom-20200213-history
Minoc
Minoc is a country of Lataria that boarders with Taneth on the Saarthal continent. Home to the Minnish people who are known for their vast mining, engineering and riches. The Minnish have a strong history filled with war, great trade relations, and a reputation of the most technologically advanced folk on Lataria, the home of the firework, rail, gems and ore, they are without argument the most robust peoples on Lataria. They have many towns, cities and settles around Minoc and even parts of Challia. They have a strong faith in the elder known as Hortus Decorus, their virtue is Honour and vice is Shame. Trvia Minnish Latarians There is much to know about these strong, underground dwellers with a taste for gold and mad skills of digging prowess. All the answers you seek should be located in one of the pages listed below. Biology and psychology Culture and society Trade NPC List History original a very large clan lived in the main mountain, the empire fell when they were invaded by the coven war, death and Choas. They were targeted first as the Minish were the providers of weapons and miners of mentals required to help fight a war. The large clan broke into factions during the war as they were devided by their ideals, Minish and Chaod Minish...something like that. When the main stronghold fell the Minish started to travel Minoc, mining ore as they went, some clans settled when finding large deposits. Most clans now have strongholds however there are still some lower clans that still live without a stronghold and continue to travel, some have even ventured outside of Minoc. Fames Morbus Era Seni Era The Cytherea War Cataclysmic Era Bast Era The Good and The Bad Originte in Minoc, but a couple of clans have moved to challia, the second largest Minnish colony on Lataria, also the last location of the remaining gold. Bad minoc Latarians don’t really serve evil but their avarice for gold and gems was amplified, very few wilfully serve the side of evil. Surface dwelling clans, low on the respect chain living south of the Gold Hills, near the north coast of Moria. Known as N''ibin Minnish'', the only Minnish to embrace any kind of magic, they enjoy enchanted items. In very ancient times the Morians used to hunt Nibins as a type of hunting sport, thinking of them as bothersome animals that used to cross boarders and steal food, the Morians called this sport Levain Hunting. Taneth and Challia stepped in during later times to put a stop to the sport. There are no written records of the earliest years of the Dwarfs history, though legend states that the first Dwarfs migrated northwards from their southern ancestral homes along the World Edge Mountains, following open veins of ore and tunnelling into the mountains in search of gold, iron and gemstones. As they progressed, many clans built fortified settlements and mines called holds around the richest deposits. Eventually they reached the northern most edge of the mountains - the majority turned back, while some ventured north-west into the lands that would become Norsca and others turned east and crossed the Great Skull Land (these would eventually become the Chaos Dwarves during the Coming of Chaos). We need a large river to travel under the mountains to the other side of Minoc, gateway to the sea/Howling River. Religion Elder - Hortus Decorus (was Hep, same character, different name) Elder of blacksmiths, Metallurgy, Fire and Technology Elder Virtue Vice Map & Locations & Realms Towns & Cities - Mines of Minoc/The # Houses of Minnish Thrund Strol The biggest and most impressive stronghold of them all, the high king lives here along with some of the most respected clans in all of Minoc. While you can buy the items in the different towns, everything comes together in this major city where they sell many of the lower items at the best price availabe in Lataria. Higher, better items have to be crafted and sold by actual players. The main thing they craft here is rail and fireworks and firecharges which are largely donation skills. Klad Az Deep 5 clan strong hold making swords and armour, chain, iron and diamond. Makaz Hold 5 clan stronghold, each making different tools, they craft iron and diamon axes, pickaxes, shovels, hoes & shears. Dhark Und Small one clan who mine coal on mass from a mountain in a Minoc. An-Grung Small two clan who mine iron on mass from a mountain in Minoc. Izril Large Stronghold with 4 clans mining diamond and Lapis Lazuli in Minoc. Dum Kazad This fortress can be found in the nether, they mine Nether Quarzt and are the bad side of Minish folk called - Chaos Minish. Gold Hills Now abandonded and fully mined of all gold, these Minoc folk turned to the side of evil and relocated in The Nether. It's believe they became corrupted as they were closest to the evil mages that invaded Minoc regularly. Gateway Peek A central travelling system, underground connecting the most important straongholds. Hornhold its name derives from an especially large cavern which, when the wind blows through, creates sounds like a mighty warhorn. Home of the main army maybe.